Bring on the Rain
by MG12CSI16
Summary: Greg comforts Sara after the events of 12x03 "Bittersweet."


A/N: This idea popped into my head after I watched "Bittersweet" again this week, it's one of my favorite Sara episodes. This is set right after.

* * *

><p><strong>Bring on the rain<strong>

Cool fall air swirled around her, sending her brown hair into a frenzy. Sara continued walking down the strip, paying no attention. The only thing she could see was Gina Sinclairs smug expression, the image replaying in her mind over and over. She could hear the thunder begin to roll in the distance, the sound was enough to catch her attention.

She looked up as if she were daring the rain to begin its descent on the city. Dropping her gaze Gina's face popped into her mind again, causing the anger to boil up once more. She hated watching a criminal go free, it pained her to see her dedication and hard work walk out the door without a second glance.

She was pulled back to reality when she felt the first cold drop fall on her nose. Sighing she pulled her jacket tighter around her slim frame. She only looked up when she heard a familiar voice call her name, "Sara, wait!" Turning she saw Greg Sanders running toward her, his hazel eyes pools of concern.

"Sara, what are you doing out here, haven't you been listening to the weather?" His concern touched her and she felt some of the anger die down. "No, I haven't." She said quietley. Hearing the distress in her voice he walked closer to her, "Wanna tell me what's up? I heard from Russell you had a rough day" she laughed humorlessly at the word _rough_.

"I guess you could say that" pausing brielfy she continued, "Gina Sinclair was released from prison a few months ago." Greg perked up at the name, "She was a serial killer right?" "Yeah, she and her husband were arrested, he's serving life, she got four years turns out he was only her accompalice. Anyways, we found a girl dismembered and put in cement, Ginas M.O. I was so sure she did it, I told her whole neighborhood she was a murderer. I'm lucky D.B. didn't take me off the case, he was sure thinking about it."

Greg wrapped an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Turns out Ginas only living victim Colleen killed the girl, and was working on another when we found her. I just want to understand why she did it." The hurt in her voice pained him.

Looking up he realized just how far they had walked. By now they were both soaked, their clothes clinging to their bodies. Saras hair was plastered to her face, Greg carefully removed a strand that was stuck to her cheek, the rain continuing to fall around them. "Ya know you don't always win," he stated suddenly.

Sara looked up, somewhat shocked and angered by the comment, "I know." she answered, a hint of venom in her voice. Sensing the tension he went on, "sometimes the bad guy gets away, thats just the way it is. I know it's tough but sometimes you gotta let it go." Realizing he was right she sighed in defeat.

"It just hurts, ya know?" He smiled warmly at her, "Yeah I know." She suddenly realised how wet they were, "Uh, let's get out of this rain." Laughing at the expression on her face he stepped toward the edge of the curb, signaling for a taxi. When the vehicle stopped he opened the door to her, she quickly climed in thankful for the heat.

With a grin on his face Greg asked, "My place or yours?" Thinking for a moment she smiled, "yours." Laying her head on his shoulder she laced her fingers through his watching the lights dance by.

When the cab pulled in front of Gregs apartment, they both made a beeline for the doorway. Reaching the building they entered and began to make their way to the elevator. Greg pulled out his keys, opening the door. After they were both inside he went to find them something dry to wear.

He returned dressed in some dry sweat pants and a crisp white t-shirt. He handed her a pair of boxers and a brightly colored shirt. "Sorry, it's all I have that will fit you." She smiled at him," It's alright." Much to his surprise she changed right in front of him, exposing her red lace bra and panties. He turned his head away trying not to stare.

The attempt didn't go unnoticed to Sara, teasingly she asked him, "do you like them? I normally don't go for things like this." For a moment he couldn't speak, "They're nice." He finnaly spit out.

Making herself comfortable Sara plopped down on the brown leather couch, propping her head up on her hand. Greg joined her not taking his eyes off her face. When she felt him staring she turned, "What?" she giggled. "Nothing, just enjoying the view." She rolled her eyes,

"You should really get some new pick up lines." Laughing he slid himself closer, their faces inches from eachother. Unable to control the urge Sara broke first, gently placing her lips on his. The feeling was amazing, leaning in he deepened the kiss, running his fingers through her hair. Breaking apart with a gasp they attempted to reposition themselves on the small couch.

Greg pulled Sara forward onto his lap, so she was almost stradling him. She placed kisses along his jaw, her hands placed on his chest. Greg ran his hands up and down her body, getting to know every curve. After breaking apart, Greg layed down pulling Saras body against his. Together they layed there, a mass of tangled limbs, listening to the sound rain beating against the window.


End file.
